My nightmarish Dream
by Nahis
Summary: Allen n'a pas le droit,non!Il ne doit pas avoir une attirance pour une Noé! Mais peut-il se laisser aller dans un rêve? Rien que dans un rêve...


Bonjour, Bonjour les gens! =) Voici ma première OS, le couple fard est Allen x Road =) Je saiks que Road est un personnage complexe j'espère ne pas avoir trop changé son charactère!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Allen, absorbé par la vision du plafond de sa chambre peu meublée, détourna enfin le regard après d'interminables minutes de réflexion. Tim, intrigué par les agissements de son maitre, traçait de petits cercles autour du maudit, battant des ailes de plus en plus vite : la blandinet avait bien changé. Du haut de ses seize ans, Allen Walker détenait une lourde responsabilité sur ses épaules : Il y a peu, il prit connaissance de sa ''véritable'' identité. Il semblait être la réincarnation du 14 ! S'il n'y avait que ça…

« Hey Tim, dis moi… »Commença le blandinet alors que son golem stoppait ses aller-retour « Quand on est amoureux tu penses qu'on doit l'avouer à la personne…enfin l'élue de notre cœur ? »

Timcampy bâtit deux fois des ailes en signe d'appréciation.

« Mais si cette personne est censé être notre ennemie ? » Hésita Allen.

Le golem se stoppa avant d'observer son second maitre.

« C'est vrai…comment pourrais-tu répondre ? Après tout… »

Le maudit décida de commencer ses exercices quotidiens pour se sortir cette personne si particulière de la tête. Il alterna abdos, pompes, tractions à même le sol ou parfois debout sur son pouce, la chaise de son bureau bancale menaçant à tout moment de tomber d'un côté ou de l'autre.

« Waw, tellement sexy.. . » S'exclama une voix guillerette étonnement familière.

Le jeune homme releva la tête, ses cheveux blancs collés sur son front et ses tempes, par quelques goutes de sueurs perlant jusqu'à son marcel noir. Il ne vit personne et commença à se demander s'il ne devenait vraiment pas fou d'_elle_. Qu'importe ! Il n'en avait pas le droit…Personne ne l'avait donc prévenu ? On désire toujours plus ce qui est interdit…

« Juste derrière toi, Allen » Recommença la voix.

Allen se retourna pour retrouver l'objet de son tourment. Road se tenait là, souriante à cet agréable spectacle. Il s'attendait à la découvrir comme à son habitude, vêtue de sa fidèle jupe plissée accompagnée d'une chemise blanche et de ses bas rayés. Il la discerna, à la place, avec une petite robe blanche-bien fendue au niveau de la poitrine de la Noé- se finissant en multiple pointes, complétée par un collant noir troué de par en par agrémenté d'un ruban de même couleur commençant sur les frêles épaules de la jeune fille pour se lier ensuite vers ses mains. Il aurait préféré ne pas l'avoir entendu. Voilà à présent qu'il devait jouer non pas les méchants mais ironiquement….les gentils.

« Tim va prévenir les autres ! » Ordonna Allen d'une voix grave avant d'activer son innocence.

Road se retrouva, en une fraction de seconde, plaquée contre le mur une gigantesque épée sous le menton.

« Je suis venue seule, tu es entrain de rêver Allen. » Avertie Road.

Allen stoppa son golem d'un revers de main.

« Où sont les akumas, Road ? » Ignora-t-il la dernière phrase de la coupable…coupable de créer autant de sentiments en lui.

« Il n'y en pas » Riposta celle-ci.

« Et que me vaut ta présence, dans ce cas là ? Tu es venue me rendre une petite visite ? »

« Je serais tentée de dire oui ! » Avoua la jeune fille, déplaçant le tranchant de l'épée sur le coté avec son index. « Mais ne t'amuse pas avec ça avec moi, tu sais très bien que je gagnerais de toute façon. Même avec ton épée inoffensive. N'oublie pas qu'elle n'attaque pas les humains. »

« Elle attaque les être démoniaque : Tu en fait partie. Et puis les humains, eux ont un cœur. »

« Si nous n'étions pas dans un de tes rêves, j'irais illico chercher le compte pour te faire payer ce que tu viens de dire. » Bouda-t-elle « Moi aussi j'ai un cœur après tout. »

« Arrêtes de me baratiner, Road, ceci est la réalité. »

« Tu t'es assoupi en faisant tes exercices. »

« Et comment peux-tu me faire gober ça ? En écoutant ton soi-disant cœur ? Comme si tu en avais un ! »Pesta le blandinet, désactivant son innocence comme si aucun danger n'était présent.

En réalité il savait pertinemment que la Noé n'était pas venu les attaquer. Il le sentait.

« Tout es possible… »S'approcha-t-elle « Après-tout le tien bat bien pour moi… »

« Pardon ? » Recula le maudit, en geste de réflexe, choqué.

« Ne fais pas l'innocent : Dit le moi alors. Tu ne ressens strictement rien si je fais ça ? »

A ses mots la jeune fille sauta dans les bras d'Allen le faisant basculer sur le lit, tombant à côté de lui.

« Mmh…pas assez douillé » fulmina la Noé, s'attendant à un lit plus confortable.

« Ah ! Road ! Tu ne peux pas faire des choses comme ça ! Moi non plus d'ailleurs ! Si quelqu'un entre… »

« Combien de fois je dois te le répéter ? Tu rêves ! »

« Je cauchemarde plutôt ! »

« Sympa, je retiens ! » rouspéta la jeune fille se mettant dans la même position qu'Allen : Etendu sur le lit regardant le plafond comme quelques minutes au par avant.

« Oui je cauchemarde ! Si je ''rêve'' vraiment alors je n'ai pas peur de le dire : Tu hantes déjà mes pensées et tu t'empares à présent de mes songes ! »

« Ce n'est pas comme si tout les garçons ne _fantasmaient_ pas ! » Rigola la Noé.

« Quoi ? » S'étonna le maudit, étonné d'entendre un tel mot sortir de la bouche ''d'une enfant''.

« Même Mr. Walker doit avoir ses rêves secrets je me trompe ? » Sourit la jeune fille.

« Et si c'était le cas ? Tu vas me dire que tu serais obligatoirement dedans ? » Fronça les sourcils le blandinet.

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça mais l'avouer est le premier pas vers la guérison ! » Pouffa Road.

Allen émit un claquement de langue digne du Kendoka le plus asocial de la congrégation…

« Tiens… » Se surprit Road.

Elle n'avait pas prononcé ce mot que ces jambes se trouvaient déjà de part et d'autre de celles d'Allen alors qu'elle passait sa main sous le marcel noir du maudit.

« Road ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! » Eclata Allen, bien impuissant.

« J'avais presque oublié que tu l'avais… »Soupira Road, caressant du bout des doigts la cicatrice qui barrait le torse du blandinet.

Elle traça d'un mouvement fluide la forme de la blessure avant de descendre vers le pantalon du maudit.

« Road ! » Hurla celui-ci attrapant ses deux poignets.

« Je veux juste savoir où elle s'arrête » Prétendit-elle.

« Jusqu'à mon abdomen si tu veux tous savoir. » Grogna-t-il « De toutes façon tu es trop jeune pour ses choses là » Soupira Allen, sérieux.

« Ça c'est toi qui le dit. Après tout je n'en ai pas l'air mais je suis plus âgée que toi. Les apparences sont trompeuses, bien trop trompeuses. Mais nous progressons ! Tu ne renies plus le fait que tu m'aimes c'est déjà ça. »

« Relève-toi Road » Ordonna le jeune homme, glacial.

« C'est toi qui me tiens… »

Allen relâcha les poignets de la Noé d'un mouvement vif et violent. Ce qui ne fit pas pour autant relever la demoiselle.

« Tu es exaspérante… »Se plaignit la réincarnation du 14ème.

« Je ne comprends pourquoi tu n'en profite pas depuis le temps que tu attends. Depuis le temps que tu en _rêve_ devrais-je dire… »

« D'où tu détiens des histoires pareilles ? » S'énerva Allen se relevant sur les coudes pour faire face à Road.

« Hn… »Se contenta la Noé.

« Et puis…C'est personnel. » Se justifia le ''demi-Noé''.

Il la poussa pour qu'elle roule sur le coté mais….elle disparue. Allen apeuré, se releva.

« Là » Prévient la jeune fille, à présent perchée sur la commode du maudit.

« Ecoute »Soupira Allen « Je suis un exorciste, toi une Noé, il n'y a pas plus simple que ça… »

J'aurais du emmener Lero… »Grommela-t-elle.

« Et pourquoi cela ? »

« Vous pouvez vous tenir la main, vous avez le même refrain ! Ce discours que vous répétez sans cesse ! »Souffla-t-elle plus qu'exaspérée.

« Rentre chez toi. » Dit simplement le jeune homme.

« Si je pouvais….Je rentrerais chez moi seulement quand tu t'éveilleras, tu rêves ne l'oublies pas. »

« Comment puis-je me réveiller ? »

« Ça c'est mon affaire. » Fit-elle, narquoise.

« Combien ça peut durer ? » Perdit patience le maudit.

« Des heures et des heures, ton subconscient ne te réveillera sans doute qu'au matin. Et puis nous savons tout deux que tu céderas. »

« Aucune chance »

« Tu ne résistera pas toute la nuit. »

« Si » S'avança-t-il.

« Tu en es sur ? » Minauda la Noé.

Elle fit naitre un baiser que le blandinet ne repoussa pas, bien que toutes ses cellules de son être dans les lesquelles il restait ne serait-ce qu'une once de raison, lui criait de faire le contraire. Road mit cependant fin à cet instant pour murmurer un petit mot.

« Timcampy… »Susurra-t-elle, prudente.

« Je croyais que ce n'était qu'un simple rêve » Sourit-il alors qu'il cherchait les lèvres de la jeune fille.

« Un voyeur reste un voyeur. »

Allen ferma les yeux pour faire disparaitre Tim de son esprit. Après tout il était capable de contrôler ses rêves, non ? Il rouvrit les yeux et son golem s'était volatilisé.

_Enfin seuls._

Allen se pencha pour embrasser road et… La lumière lui éblouit les yeux. Il s'était…réveillé ? Déjà ! Il retira son marcel pour recommencer ses exercices. Après ce qu'il s'était passé il ne risquerait pas d'oublié ce rêve ! Il se détourna vers son golem pour s'apercevoir entrain d'embrasser road. Si Tim avait enregistré cela voulait dire que ce n'était pas un rêve ! Juste une illusion ! Mais comment Timcampy avait pu filmer tout ça ? Un golem coincé dans un placard par une Noé arrive tout de même à observer par un trou de serrure…

Tim continua de diffuser sa vidéo alors qu'il se dirigeait dans le couloir. Si quelqu'un apercevait cet enregistrement…

« Tim » Hurla-t-il avant de le poursuivre « Revient ici de suite ! »

S'en suivit une longue course poursuite où Allen courait torse nu, sous les exclamations plus que positives des jeunes filles de la section scientifique. Dès qu'il attrapa son golem, il l'emprisonna entre ses mains.

« Efface-moi ça immédiatement ! » Susurra-t-il d'un tout autoritaire.

Au moment de s'exécuter, le maudit stoppa son golem, ne se préoccupant pas des regards insistants des jeunes filles avant de murmurer d'un ton doux accompagné d'un sourire.

« Non, attends. J'aimerais la revoir une dernière fois. »

FIN

* * *

Voilà c'était ma première OS J'espère qu'elle vous a plu! Elle est très très soft d'ailleurs ;D Plus soft que je ne l'aurais voulu mais bon! On va y aller doucement pour un début =)

A la prochaine!


End file.
